


I Shall Keep You From Harm

by pavisamore



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: This is a Prince of Egyot one shot with Yocheved and Amram (Moses' parents) at the time they met.





	

Hot, salty sweat dripped from his forehead. Before he knew it, a guard came and hit her hard with his whip. "Faster!" The guard barked at Amram, a young Hebrew slave who dared take just a second in order to wipe the sweat from his neck and forehead. He was handsome but the torture and the hard work made it not so evident. Yet, a young woman had noticed. 

Yocheved ran to him after making sure the guards were occupied with other slaves. "Amram!" She whispered, coming from behind him and taking a heavy brick made of sand, water and straw in her wn hands. Amram was fast to take it from her. 

"No, Yocheved, don't! It is too heavy for you." 

"I lift heavier things daily... Is it not enough that they hit you? Please, let me help." Amram didn't listen though. 

A guard came into view again and beat Amram to the ground once more, pulling the young Hebrew girl away. "To work! Or else this will be your last day on this Earth!" 

Amram growled and didn't bother making his act known as he ram to her and helped her up. The guard cracked his whip threateningly and they parted, unwilling to cause any more trouble. 

Yocheved smiled at Amram and got back to work, getting up to her thighs into the sticky mud like many of other Hebrews as well. Her eyes were met with Amram's at times, secretly exchanging looks as they worked hard. 

It was late in the afternoon when their tough work was done and Yocheved walked to the river, getting the dry mud off of her brown skin. Her movements were frantic, as if she would die if she didn't get the filth off of her. Soon though, the sound of someone walking to her, made her stop halfway. She was too agraid to turn to see who it was. Many were the times when some guard or Egyptian worker had followed her and gave her Hell by hitting her. But now, tender hands, hard from the touch work, yet sweet in their touch and careful, touched her. The man standing behind her took some water in his already cleaned from mud hands and slowly cleaned her arms. 

Yocheven knew immediately who it was and a smile made its way to her lips. She turned and a grin shone on her beautiful, angelic face. "Amram!" She breathed, hugging him to her and he gracefully returned her hug, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"My sweet Yocheved..." His voice came calming from him, finally smiling himself. She was the only thing that made him smile. "How can a day pass without seeing you!" 

They parted and her eyes were locked onto his own black ones. Her hands with the long fingers rested on his shoulders. "Amram, you must be careful. If they see us. Een our own people..."

She didn't have the time to finish her sentence though, as his fingers were placed on her lips, shushing her sweetly. "Hush, my dear... There is a way to prevent anyone from talking about us or criticise the way we are always together."

Yocheved, with his fingers still on her lips, cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowing into a curious exoression. What did he mean? Amram continued after gently removing his fingers from her lips. "Yocheved... How can I continue living my life without having these... gorgeous black, wild orbs your eyes create every day looking at me? I want to caress you hands, kiss them. Cherish you and keep you from harm. I want to kiss these full lips and hold you in my arms, to protect you and provide for you. I..." His voice hitcbed in his throat and she felt her big eyes widening. 

"Amram...?" She whispered.

"I... I want to take you as my wife, Yocheved." Amram said with a smile. Yocheved's eyes went wider, a gasp of pleasant surprise escaping her. His hands took hers in them and squeezed them gently. His eyes never left hers for one second. A wide smike slowly spred across her features, her cheeks flushing vividly. Amram smimed hopefully, feeling his heart pounding hard into his chest, threatening to escape and jump out. 'Please, Lord... Make her accept me.' He prayed to God silently.

What lasted a few seconds until her reply came with a nod and a grin seemed lie centuries of agonizing wait for Amram. His features, from anxious and hopeful, were soon laced with a grin of relief and happiness. 

"Yes, Amram. I shall be your wife!" Yocheved answered after her nod. She, too, couldn't feel happier. There, in a time of torturous hard labor and slavery, a happiness would be born between them. "I want to be with you." The stoic woman continued. "I shall cherish you for all my life and be your faithful companion. I will bare your sons and daughters and I will give you peace when you most need it." She promised him, her fingers laced with his own as their hands tightened their grip until they parted only for the young Hebrew man to hug his future wife. 

"My beautiful Yocheved!" Amram breathed happily, keeping her in his arms. "What an honor this is! I promise you, no one will ever harm you again! Not without losing his life afterwards." 

Yoxheved giggled and brough a hand up to touch his cheek. "Big words for a Hebrew slave, my darling." It was more of a tease. He giggked and smiled adoringly to her. 

"I am a man. The Lord has given me the power to protect my woman and thus I shall do. Watch me." He tapped her nose and for the first time he slowly leaned in to catch her soft lips with his own into a sweet kiss that slowly deepened. 

They had met only a few months ago, when Amram took a whip for himself instead of Yocheved, standing between her and a guard. A few months later, they could not imagine thsir life without one another. Into the Nile were they still standing, they let their souls connect and their hands link together in a silent promise that they would never let danger, slavery and sadness ruin their lives. They would share everything, good and bad.

"Is this happiness?" Yocheved asked with her head upon Amram's chest, smiling gently. 

"I think it must be." He replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head.


End file.
